En tiempos de Equinoccio
by Dayan Walker
Summary: <html><head></head>Una serie de eventos desafortunados provocaron pánico en la Era de los Descubrimientos, esto conllevando a la inevitable extirpe maligna de la época. Nadie sabía que ellos padecerían aquello que más les atemorizaba: la Cacería. Este fic participa en el reto anual: "Long Story 2.0", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.</html>


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ no me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, menos los personajes históricos que en esta historia yacen plasmados.

Este fic participa en el reto anual: **"Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y **_**Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**Nota importante (y larga): **esta historia salió con la obsesiva idea de escribir algo que tuviese qué ver con la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios, época del Renacimiento, y por supuesto, lo más importante, los hermosos personajes del Potterverso.

Es bastante gracioso, porque esto será un fic de Harry Potter sin Harry Potter. Tuve muchas dudas con respecto a si incluirle o no, y a la final, opté por dejarlo descansar un poco en el baúl. Fue difícil para mí escoger los personajes que guiarían mi historia, pero a la final, creo haber hecho una buena elección.

Tengo conocimiento de que la época donde me estoy centrado, no tiene relevancia con la edad de los personajes elegidos, porque he modificado ese aspecto. Pongo en sobre aviso de que esto será una especie de AU-mágico que tiene como objetivo relatar lo que sucedió antes de que se creara el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico.

Así que bueno, si alguna pregunta sale, no duden, por favor, en preguntarme.

**Advertencia:** habrá de todo un poco. Con eso me refiero a que no sé qué parejas habrá porque he decidido no pensarlo, pero estoy setenta por ciento segura que escribiré Sirius/Remus y un poco de Sirius/Reg, pero más… obsesivamente fraternal que otra cosa, _creo_. OOC correspondiente para mi historia, perdónenme por ello y por las incongruencias.

Agradezco a mi sensual beta, _Sthefy_ por soportarme y haberme corregido. También le pido perdón a ella por los dolores de cabeza que le haya provocado.

* * *

><p><strong>En tiempos de Equinoccio<strong>

**~O~**

_**Capítulo 1 **_— El ave agorera que anuncia el amanecer

El verano había dejado atrás un sol en las inmensidades, tan deslumbrante e irritante como el incordio se presenta a sí mismo en la Corte Real en una sutil forma femenina. No es que buscara de ofender a las ladies con sus cavilaciones comparativas, pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a su interior la irritabilidad que ahora padece su cuerpo ante el lacerante sol de un pasado verano. Apenas el otoño aborda con gracia sobre las planicies de aquel horizonte que se dibujaba levemente, lejos de los vitrales del Palacio de Whitehall.

Pensando detenidamente, concluye que el Palacio no está debidamente ventilado con aquellos cortinajes de color olivo. La brisa apenas pasea por los pasillos, y las corrientes de aires son lo suficientemente calientes como para hacer que cometa el incorrecto y poco ético error de despojarse su fiel clámide, recubierto en un gris demasiado sobrio y pálido. Tal vez si el rey pudiese enterarse de la noticia sin considerarlo como una descortesía…

Y cuando cruza el ala oeste, directo al Salón Real, donde ya de seguro todos deben estar conversando de lo animada que estuvo la velada pasada; de la Cruzada que se llevó a cabo hace poco más de un mes y el ganador no podría ser más beneficioso para el Rey, atiende con cuidado el lento caminar de unos tacones. Elegancia femenina, por más apresuradas que estén, su gracia no perderán.

Se detiene sin cuestionárselo más de un segundo, girándose apenas.

—Lady Grieve —saluda, realizando una suave venia en su honor.

Lady Grieve no responde a su saludo, pero realiza una leve inclinación en su dirección. No reparó enteramente si iba directo al salón de la realeza, simplemente, y con gracia, se deslizó hacia su costado derecho donde sujetó su brazo, pasando el suyo alrededor, entrelazados. Le observó, inevitablemente con una ceja enarcada, gesto que demostraba la confusión que su cabeza ahora presentaba.

—Un paseo por los jardines refrescarán nuestros jóvenes espíritus —con suavidad, y sin perder su toque, le obligó a salir por donde había entrado para ir directo hacia los jardines reales.

¿Con qué propósito? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero de igual forma acompañó a Lady Grieve, considerando que rechazar su oferta sería sumamente descortés.

No pronunciaron palabra más que escuetas alabanzas a los rosales y flores que, entrelazadas unas con otras, recreaban hermosos paisajes y revestían estatuas de piedra en una forma pintoresca e inusual. Creía que aquella conversación no estaba hecha para él, ya que la botánica la aprendió en su escuela y, cuidar de las flores, definitivamente su profesión no era. De alguna u otra forma, mientras caminaban hacia la fuente y cuya ubicación ahora no podía quedar más alejada, intentó abordar el tema, siendo completamente franco pero sutil, mas Lady Grieve sólo reía, demostrando una inusual picardía tras el abanico de tela bermellón de dudosa procedencia.

—Reconozco —Lady Grieve inició, haciendo una breve pausa. El abanico lo osciló con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra lo cerraba—. La sutileza no es su mejor compañera —abordó. Fue directa y tajante cuando lo mencionó, pero entre líneas apenas había una breve alegría que daba a entender que no era reproche lo que expresaba.

Decir que no sintió alivio sería mentir.

—_Apologiis, _Lady Grieve —solícito, inclinó todo su orgullo frente a la dama quien había vuelto a abrir el abanico de tela, seguramente para ocultar la gracia que toda aquella situación le parecía—. Decir que me he criado envuelto en inmundicia sería leve para solicitar su perdón.

Volvió a su sitio, esta vez agradeciendo no haberse quitado la clámide, pues ahora el sol comienza a dormir y en los jardines reales, un frio súbito nace en él. No sabe a ciencia cierta qué rumbo tomará de ahora en adelante la frágil conversación, pero espera de todo corazón no tener que solicitar nuevamente el perdón de la madame más voluble de la Corte Real.

—Pierde cuidado —con un ademán poco femenino, ella guardó el abanico para luego enfrentarse a él, viéndole directamente a sus orbes. Frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo el cambio de actitud, mas aguardó, expectante y tal vez, un poco receloso—. No hemos venido al jardín exterior para apreciar los rosales —continuó hablando bajo la atenta mirada de un receloso caballero—, sino para hacer un justo trato.

Lady Grieve, quien siempre ocultaba su sonrisa tras el abanico de tela, demasiado ostentoso para lucir, esbozó una mueca lejos de todo obstáculo. Ya conocía su defecto y más grande vergüenza: su dentadura. Aún así, no terminaba de comprender del todo a qué términos la madame quería llegar.

—Pido disculpas una vez más, Lady Grieve —se excusó, no sin cierta aprensión, pues la situación no terminaba de gustarle—. No comprendo a qué conclusión desea usted llegar con esta situación.

—A que tengo conocimiento de su naturaleza oculta —sin aguardar, sin ninguna sutileza esta vez, Lady Grieve espetó con retintín la última frase dicha.

La noche había reclamado el vasto cielo, el viento susurrando suaves brisas sosegadas que en un momento dado hubiese apreciado con sinceridad, pero lo que siente en su espíritu, es la lentitud de un envejecimiento mortífero. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Tan obvio había sido? Conocía la nombradía de aquellos quienes se sentían amenazados bajo la constancia y el saber de la naturaleza excepcional de sus otros, pero lo que ve en Lady Grieve es a un depredador que chantajea vil y cruelmente a uno acorralado.

—Dirá usted —susurró con suavidad, su rostro inmutable pero en su interior su corazón bombea con velocidad, amenazando con detener sus latidos en cualquier momento.

Lady Grevie pareció complacida, y sonrió aún más exhibiendo la dentadura que apenas sus labios cerraban ante la exorbitante cantidad de molares que yacen unos sobre todos montados en un horror incomprensible. Se acercó, no invadió su espacio personal, pero le incomodó, más a ella no le pareció en absoluto importante, y continuó, susurrando apenas:

—Un trato es lo que pido —exigió, poco importándole si estaba de acuerdo o no—. Deberá recomponer _esto _—se señaló con el índice enguantado en cuero sus dientes, cada vez ampliando su torcida sonrisa—, y usted no será acusado ante el rey. Un acuerdo justo, ¿no lo cree?

Decir que el mundo se hundía a sus pies tal vez no expresaba del todo su sentir. La tierra pareció temblar, abriendo un inmenso agujero que ansiaba succionar todo de sí hasta la más profunda y lóbrega oscuridad. Un peso protervo se asentó en su abdomen, susurrándole sus peores temores.

Sin embargo, endureció su corazón, decidiendo cumplir con la demanda que Lady Grieve solicitaba. En ningún momento se le cruzó por su cabeza tratar de borrarle la memoria, sólo ésta rememoraba una y otra vez que su supervivencia es vital ahora para la Orden, y que nada habría de poder hacer o decir en su defensa si le apresaban.

Eso es lo que hizo: sobrevivir. De la bolsa de cuero sujeta a su braga, sacó su varita. Simple y vana a los ojos incapaces de comprender que para un mago, su vida estaba compuesta de la magia que podían crear. Lady Grieve pareció brevemente sorprendida, pero tan rápido como esbozó su súbita expresión, la cambió por oscura satisfacción que odió. Y eso que él no era un caballero que odiara sin un motivo de peso.

Puso todo de sí para recomponer la dentadura espantosa que Lady Grevie ocultaba por vergüenza. Fácil no fue, pero lo lograba pese a que la asignatura de la Metamorfosis nunca fue su fuerte. Sorpresivamente lo lograba, y sólo faltaba un único diente que por el descuido ante la victoria inminente, no prestó la debida atención y terminó transformándolo en un colmillo, demasiado llamativo y extraño

La algarabía de la situación fue magistral: Lady Grieve casi, y ojalá que hubiese sido así, muere de una apoplejía. Roja de la ira estaba, y despotricaba contra su integridad en un tono tan alto que atrajo la atención de los guardias que custodiaban a las afueras del palacio.

El resultado fue ineludible:

— ¡Un asqueroso demonio! ¡Es un brujo! Eso es lo que es —gritó Lady Grieve ante el estado atónito de los presentes. Ella se señalaba constantemente su diente desfigurado—. ¡Observen lo que me hizo! La burla, la burla de la sociedad seré. ¡Seré la burla!

Y mientras seguía gritando, exclamando una justicia sangrienta, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington fue apresado y posteriormente enclaustrado en el calabozo bajo tierra. Donde la luna ya no yacía dibujada, donde el viento ya no pasaba y donde su vida allí, terminaba.

Ninguna súplica fue escuchada. Para los magos, sólo había un método de escape: la muerte.

* * *

><p>No era de noche, pero tampoco de día. Había un intermedio entre los matices rojizos que el cielo presentaba, tan extraño en una época del año donde el sol debería ser capaz de irse a dormir temprano. Y sin embargo, aún no oscurecía del todo. Eso, para Orion Black, no auguraba nada bueno.<p>

A través de los ventanales abiertos podía atender a los heraldos, cada vez más lejanos. Lo único que pudo escuchar, tuvo relacionado con un «la medida correcta de los vestidos es…», mas el ruido chirriante de las viejas bisagras anunciaron que a su estudio habían entrado. Y cómo no, nada más y nada menos que el más atolondrado de la familia.

—Te ruego modales —sin siquiera observar hacia atrás, habló. Y no había que ser inteligente para saber que se trataba de Sirius, que con un bufido terminó de convencerle.

Giró, encarándole finalmente, sus manos apoyadas en su espalda. Un porte recto que todo Black debe poseer, pero Sirius desafiaba todas las leyes de la etiqueta presentándose ante sí como si un huracán bestial hubiese azotado su joven espíritu. Suspiró con cierto pesar, pues ya debería estar acostumbrado.

—Viejo…

—_Fili_, los modales forman parte de la vida. Podrías aprender de tu hermano.

—En serio, viejo —Sirius frunció el ceño. Él jamás sería como su hermano—. ¿Me vas a sermonear cuando tengo el diario en manos?

Efectivamente, Orion Black posó su mirada sobre el grueso papel enrollado que su vástago sostiene en la mano derecha. Y por un momento, olvidó todo lo que le dijo, centrándose especialmente en lo que habría a continuación.

A pesar de su leve emoción, controló su agite y exigió con toda la rectitud el periódico que Sirius sostenía. Rápidamente lo colocó sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles y tinta fresca, abriéndolo en el medio. Sacó su varita de la braga, mientras Sirius se posaba tras él con prudencia.

—Veremos qué dice esta vez —murmuró para sí mismo, dejando caer la punta de su varita en el centro—. _Revelo._

Al instante, la noticia _muggle_ que yacía plasmada allí. Anuncios del rey más que todo, desaparecieron inmediatamente para ser sustituidas por el diario mágico que, cada una de las frases y oraciones iban hundiéndose paulatinamente, siendo reemplazadas por otras en un latín que el Consejo de Magos, seguramente, había escrito. El proceso era lento, pero Orion Black era hombre de paciencia.

Pero Sirius no.

—Joder, que se tarda —masculló a su lado, tan absorto en el hechizo modificador de letras, que estuvo tentado a pasarle la bestialidad a su hijo por alto.

_Estuvo._

—Modales, o le diré a tu madre que te envíe a la Orden de los Mínimos —amenazó. Y aunque era mentira, funcionó. Orion sabe que Sirius está espantado con la idea de ser monje.

Luego de, aproximadamente quince largos minutos, el hechizo culminó con un suave resplandor gris. Orion finalmente lo sujetó en manos, leyendo casi con ansiedad lo que el Consejo tenía para decirles. Era inusual cuando llegaban misivas directamente, y eso sólo podía augurar malas noticias.

Siempre eran malas noticias.

_Consejo de Magos de Londres_

_Toscana, Italia. El día de ayer cinco de nuestros medici de la capital, encargados de erradicar los restos de la Peste Negra fueron acusados de practicar la brujería, y prontamente incinerados en la hoguera el mismo día al atardecer._

_Las bajas han continuado en descenso. _

_Pronta reunión: condado de Wiltshire, cuatro de noviembre. Horario nocturno._

No había terminado de leer cuando ya concluía el inevitable resultado. Dobló rápidamente el diario, y sin aplicarle hechizo verbal, lo carbonizó hasta sus cimientos.

—Oye, viejo, ¡no lo había leído completo! —su vástago se quejó, mas Orion Black no le prestó la debida atención.

—Comunícale a Walburga que estaré en el condado de Wiltshire —indicó, alzando su dedo índice, y con eso evitando que su hijo replicara—. Si el comerciante de Francia pregunta por qué no he terminado los brebajes: un viaje de improvisto —explicaba rápidamente Orion Black a su hijo mayor, mientras del perchero sujetaba su clámide negro. Y convirtiéndolo en una capucha que le ocultaba a la vista de todos, se giró para encararle una vez más—. Hasta que llegue, la mansión es tu responsabilidad.

No esperó por una respuesta, porque no la necesitaba. Puede que su hijo no respetara la tradición que todo descendiente sangre pura debe portar, pero está seguro que la confianza que ha depositado en él será recíproca. Con rapidez salió del estudio, y cuando llegó a la sala de estar, sacó su varita del bolsillo de cuero, desapareciéndose al instante del terreno de los Black.

* * *

><p>— ¡Te-tenemos que hacer algo! —el chillido de terror que se escuchó en el estudio crispó los nervios de los presentes.<p>

No sabía si se trataba del patriarca Fawcett, pero ya se lo esperaba.

—No podemos seguir así —esta vez la que lo dijo, fue una mujer. No mayor, pero sí con la influencia suficiente como para percibir la ola de asentimientos y gestos de aprobación que creó.

Soltó un bufido nada disimulado.

Por supuesto que no podían continuar de esa forma. Cinco de sus _medici _habían sido carbonizados hasta quedar en los huesos y aquello definitivamente no era bueno. A los demás, por supuesto, les daba pavor saber que los próximos serían ellos como no se cuidaran las espaldas. ¿Pero quién era el que salía perdiendo con toda la situación? ¡Él, efectivamente!

Cinco médicos incinerados; médicos que trataban tanto a muggles como a magos.

—Llamo a la calma —un tipo cuyo nombre no recordaba solicitó silencio, y él le observó con creciente interés, pues no era mayor que él, tal vez contemporáneos, pero no tanto.

Sin embargo, todos en el salón de estudio están lo suficientemente conmocionados como para hacer de los nervios una compañera de cama. Y no cualquiera.

— ¿C-cómo quieres que nos calmemos, Albus? ¡Nos están matando a todos! —un tal Enid no sé qué de Pettigrew despotricaba contra todo lo que viera su inexistente ser. Se veía pequeño, con una cara de roedor asustadizo que se le antojó lo suficientemente aborrecible.

—Si no nos calmamos no podremos tratar los problemas. Será peor para todos.

Rodo los ojos ante la obviedad, pero trayendo a memoria que Albus pertenece a la familia de magos de _Mould-on-the-Wold_. Recuerda vagamente un incidente familiar, y ahora residen en el Valle de Godric. Inteligente el chico, sí, pero también se le antojó detestable al igual que todos los del salón. La misiva que había enviado el Consejo citaba explícitamente para llamar a consciencia. No estaban en su mejor época, y no quería tener que ceder más de su gallina de oro para perder más de lo que ganaba.

El descenso de brujas era alarmante.

—Sinceramente, esperaba que al menos la mitad de los magos presentes exhibiera un gramo de inteligencia. Pero creo que es pedir mucho —a la final, y haciendo honor al hecho de que estaban en su mansión, habló como patriarca. Sus ojos se clavaron como daga en cada uno de los individuos, afilando aún más su mirada—. El Consejo citó para buscar una solución, no para que vengan a lloriquear. Eso pueden hacerlo cada quién en su territorio.

Cruzándose de brazos calló, dispuesto a no soltar una palabra a menos que alguien con suficiente capacidad de entablar un decente monólogo atrajera su atención.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Malfoy —una voz suave provino desde la esquina, al otro extremo del salón.

Entre toda la muchedumbre junta no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero captó rápidamente la dirección de la voz, y por su tono, Abraxas Malfoy supo que el Consejo había dado con la persona indicada.

— ¿Y usted es…? —menos tenso que antes, solicitó que la voz hiciera acto de presencia. Sus ojos escudriñaban a todos los individuos del salón.

—Madame Ross, Lord Malfoy —una mujer menuda, pero de fuerte carácter apareció moviéndose sigilosamente entre toda la masa de personas que habían sido distribuidas en el recinto. Se dispuso en el centro de toda la comitiva, observándolos a todos. A la final, sus ojos negros se posaron sobre Abraxas.

Entrecerró sus ojos grises, meditando donde había escuchado aquel nombre. Recordó vagamente que es escocesa, más de allí no pudo cavilar.

—Madame Ross —Albus, en conjunto con el que parecía ser su hermano, llegaron hasta la mujer quien les recibió con una sonrisa cálida. Conocidos seguramente.

—Albus, querido. Me enteré por mi hija lo sucedido… —hizo una breve pausa, luego continuó—: ¿Es verdad que…?

—Hemos perdido a cinco _medici _de la casa, madame Ross —lideró la conversación, acercándose a la mujer quien se encontraba en el centro del salón.

Su estilo adusto podía transmitir temor, y aunque era justo lo que desea, también aprecia la inteligencia. Por ello se tomó las molestias.

—Lord Malfoy, es una verdadera pena —susurró, realizando una suave inclinación, la correspondió levemente.

—Lo es. Las bajas que hemos sufrido son irrecuperables —masculló con irritación mal contenida. Realmente son irrecuperables—. Ni se diga de la base que teníamos en España. Una total pérdida.

La Cruzada pasada fue una revuelta que no esperó. El rey había estado complacido con el evento, pero para Abraxas Malfoy, quien poseía una sospechosa organización de pociones bajo el nombre de un _muggle_ inepto, hacía tiempo varios metros bajo tierra, no fue la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido. Torquemada se había hecho con una capital que, aunque le haya costado un pellizco de su fortuna, su orgullo había sido quebrado. Malfoy odiaba perder.

—Escuché de la Cruzada —concordó Madame Ross, más otros asentimientos de comprensión de los cuales no prestó atención—. Hermanos de guerra han desaparecido.

—Los de descendencia judía están siendo desterrados —una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia a su lado.

Viró su atención para encontrarse con el rostro de Dorea Black, esposa de Charlus. Asintió en comprensión, había escuchado de las noticias. Las pérdidas que presentan el Consejo de Magos son a nivel mundial, y ellos apenas pueden soportar haber perdido cinco médicos de los suyos.

—Como no hallemos la solución a esto, la situación se nos escapará de las manos —dijo, y una voz en su interior le alarmó de lo amenazante que se había percibido la frase. No pretendió sonar de aquella forma, pero es la más pura y cruel realidad.

—Y… —titubeante, de la esquina del salón salió el que parecía ser el hermano de Albus, Aberforth—. ¿No puedes pedirle una audiencia al rey Enrique? Usted pertenece a la Corte Real.

Otro murmullo, pero esperanzado, llenó el recinto. Casi ríe de lo irónica de la situación. Qué ingenuos.

—Puedo decirle, por supuesto —concordó, y más murmullos llenaron la habitación. Volvió a sonreír—. Si lo que quieren es que les coloque un cartel de: «bienvenido, somos magos dispuestos a ir voluntariamente a la hoguera», puedo hacerlo —frunció el ceño, dando un vistazo general al salón—. El rey no está consciente de lo que somos. ¿Quieren perecer? Vayan y díganle, pero no cuenten conmigo para ello —rotundamente se cruzó de brazos, la irritación volviendo a él con rapidez. Algunas veces no comprendía la lógica de los magos. Sencillamente exorbitante.

—Abraxas… —Dorea llamó su atención, pero él negó con la cabeza. No iba a arriesgar su cuello ni a la familia que le queda por un método tan patético y poco analizado.

—No, Dorea. Es tan arriesgado como el haber cedido al Consejo cinco de mis mejores médicos —centró su mirada en ella, tratando de no canalizar la rabia que sentía hacia su familiar lejano. Resopló con evidente molestia—. Se debe pensar en una mejor ruta de preservación. No ir a arriesgarnos el cuello por nada.

—Entonces trabajemos juntos en ello —Albus Dumbledore salió, posándose a su lado. Le observó con intensidad, mientras extendía la mano en su dirección—. ¿Qué dice, Lord Malfoy?

Abraxas contempló aquella mano como si todas las respuestas estuviesen grabadas allí. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia el rostro jovial de aquel hombre. Es inteligente, lo admite.

—Acepto —cedió la mano, estrechándosela.

Albus Dumbledore le sonrió por respuesta, y Abraxas esperaba esta vez, no haberse equivocado.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: gracias al traductor de San Google, pude incluir algunas palabras.<p>

Para los que se hayan confundido a lo largo de la lectura, acá está:

_Apologiis: _mis disculpas_  
>Fili: <em>Hijo, o hijo mío_  
>Medici: <em>médicos

Esto es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer mi bazofia y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
